Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 5
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


Olá caros leitores! Aqui esta mais uma parte da aventura de nossos heróis. Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR, mandem suas opiniões, ok??  
  
Boa leitura!  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 5- O início da grande jornada  
  
O céu estava claro, na opinião de Eriol devia ser sete horas da manhã. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que não existia sol naquele mundo. O velho Tetsu acordou também e viu que Eriol já estava acordado. Decidiu acordar Shaoran:  
  
"Ei, senhor Shaoran, acorde, está na hora de encarar a realidade."  
  
Mas este apenas virou-se ainda sonolento. "Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco Sakura..."  
  
Eriol riu e Tetsu sacudiu o pobre garoto: "Que Sakura que nada, sou eu, o mago Tetsu, acorda!!"  
  
Shaoran acordou e levou um tremendo susto ao ver Tetsu na sua frente. Eriol pediu para que ele trocasse de roupa pois começariam sua jornada hoje.  
  
"Enquanto isso eu acordo as meninas." Disse Tetsu com seus olhos brilhando. Eriol tirou toda a alegria do velho ao dizer que..."Não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou acordá-las."  
  
Ao abrir a porta do quarto das meninas, fixou seus olhos em Tomoyo. "Nem mesmo Clow viu alguém tão doce e linda como ela." Se aproximou de Sakura tentando acordá-la, mas ela era mais difícil que Shaoran, não acordava de jeito nenhum. "Agora entendi porque chega todo dia atrasada na escola." O jeito era acordar Tomoyo. Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando acordá-la sem que a assustasse. Tomoyo acordou rápido, o contrário de Sakura.  
  
"Eriol? O que faz aqui?"  
  
"Só vim acordá-las, já temos que ir andando."  
  
Tomoyo levantou e abriu as cortinas. Ficou encantada com o dia que estava lá fora.  
  
"Que dia lindo!"  
  
"É mesmo, mas não é tão belo quanto sua beleza."  
  
Ela arregalou os olhos e virou-se para encarar Eriol. Este apenas sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta.  
  
"Me faz um favor, acorde Sakura pois eu não consegui acordá-la." E saiu do quarto deixando Tomoyo muito curiosa.  
  
Depois de muito tentar, finalmente Sakura acordou e já estava preparada para encarar este mundo. "Ei, mas como eu vim parar no quarto?" Lembrou-se que caiu no sono enquanto estava na sacada com Shaoran.  
  
"Shaoran trouxe você aqui." Tomoyo respondeu para sua amiga que ficou encabulada ao escutar o nome do rapaz que ama.  
  
Eles comeram um pouco e já estavam de saída. Antes de irem embora, Tetsu chamou Eriol. "Por favor senhor Eriol, venha aqui."  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
Tetsu pegou uma sacola cheia de moedas de ouro e entregou-a para Eriol. "Leve isto, poderá ser de grande utilidade."  
  
"Muito o brigada senhor." Eriol guardou a sacola e cumprimentou o velho.  
  
"Senhor Tetsu..."  
  
"Sim Sakura, o que foi?"  
  
"Muito obrigada por tudo."  
  
Ele sorriu para a jovem linda e ingênua que estava à sua frente e colocou sua mão no ombro dela.  
  
"Não precisa agradecer. Eu é que devo isso por estarem arriscando suas vidas para salvar Kudamono."  
  
"Não tem problema, sempre que precisar de ajuda é só chamarmos."  
  
"Pode deixar. E venha me visitar sempre, traga a senhorita Tomoyo também!"  
  
"Por que deveria te visitar?" Tomoyo puxou Sakura pelo braço e seguiram em diante.  
  
Tetsu gritou para os jovens que já estavam longe. "Tomem cuidado!"  
  
Shaoran olhou para trás e lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o velho.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Tome bastante cuidado, a partir de agora vocês terão muitos problemas, principalmente Sakura, ela tem um nível de magia muito alto, provavelmente alcançou o de Eriol, e são as pessoas com maiores níveis de magia que os monstros atacam."  
  
"O que disse?"  
  
"Isto mesmo que escutou. Você e seus amigos terão que enfrentar as dificuldades de peito aberto, caso contrário muitas coisas ruins aparecerão para vocês."  
  
"............"  
  
**Fim do Flash Back**  
  
Ele virou o rosto e apertou sua mão com tanta força que esta até sangrou. "Vou proteger Sakura com toda a minha força, nem que isso custe minha vida!!" Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto Eriol o observava.  
  
"Ahn...aonde nós estamos indo?" Tomoyo estava mais confusa do que qualquer um. Estavam andando sem rumo, sem saber para onde estão indo.  
  
"Nós temos que achar o responsável pela confusão deste planeta." Responde Sakura.  
  
"Mas ninguém sabe onde ele está ou quem é ele." Ela pegou o mapa do Guia Turístico para se localizarem... "Olha, nós estamos na frente da floresta Minami, o ponto de referência mais perto daqui é a vila Nashi que fica à leste. Vamos para lá, quem sabe não achamos alguma pista?"  
  
"A Tomoyo tem razão, vamos para lá." Disse Eriol  
  
"Mas aí não fala nada de alguma floresta ou outra coisa que tem no caminho para esta vila?"  
  
"Não...aqui só fala da floresta Minami...vamos indo que descobriremos." Tomoyo guardou o mapa na sua mochila e voltou a falar: "Nós vamos a pé ou usaremos outro método como usamos para chegar na casa do velho Tetsu?"  
  
"Vamos a pé por enquanto, andar faz bem." Enquanto dizia isto, Eriol fez um sinal para que Sakura não invocasse sua magia, estava com um mau pressentimento.  
  
Andaram por muito tempo numa vegetação florida, tinham flores totalmente diferentes da Terra mas eram lindas. O terreno era plano, parecia um tapete de flores que nunca acabava. Mas chegaram em uma parte onde as flores eram diferentes, eram feias, outras estavam até mortas e quando olharam à sua frente, estavam no início de um deserto.  
  
"O que? Como pode mudar de vegetação e clima tão rápido assim?" Shaoran não entendia nada e ficou observando as imensas areias em sua frente.  
  
"Ora Shaoran, esqueceu que aqui não é a Terra?"  
  
Shaoran olhou para Eriol espantado. Realmente ele ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de estarem em outro mundo. "É, tem razão, vamos seguir."  
  
Entraram no deserto caminhando lentamente. Estava muito quente e seus pés pareciam estar fritos. Um grande nevoeiro começou a rodiá-los transformando-se em uma tempestade. Os jovens já estavam preocupados, aquela tempestade de areia não era comum.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, o que é isso?"  
  
"É uma tempestade de areia, e das fortes!!"  
  
"Sakura, use as cartas Areia e Água e enterre esta tempestade!!"  
  
"Certo!" Mais uma vez Sakura invoca seu báculo e pega as duas cartas para acabar com aquela tempestade. Mas o vento estava tão forte que as cartas voaram da mão de Sakura.  
  
"Essa não!!! As cartas voaram!!!!" Sakura estava desesperada, entrou muita areia em seus olhos e ela não conseguia enxergar.  
  
As cartas foram salvas por um ser misterioso que estava na frente deles, e antes que Eriol invocasse seu tridente, este ser lançou raios na tempestade que parou por um tempo. Todos ficaram surpresos com aquela pessoa que os salvou. Era um menino, parecia Ter 9 ou 10 anos de idade, seus olhos eram dourados, pareciam ouro. Seus cabelos negros estavam bem bagunçados e tampava seus olhos. Em uma das mãos ele segurava as cartas Sakura que voaram por causa da tempestade, e a outra ainda estava estendida pelo ataque que causou.  
  
"Quem é você?" Tomoyo se levantou limpando sua roupa e arrumando seu cabelo.  
  
"Isso não vem ao caso, o que vocês fazem aqui?"  
  
"Isto também não vem ao caso moleque! Por que nos salvou daquela tempestade?" Shaoran também se levantou e pegou sua espada, estava pronto para atacar.  
  
"Preferia Ter morrido naquela tempestade?"  
  
"E desde quando tempestade mata?"  
  
"Desde que a tempestade fosse um monstro em forma de areia!"  
  
Os quatro arregalaram os olhos e olharam para trás onde viram um aglomerado de areia tomando forma. Eriol pegou seu tridente e lançou uma bola de fogo no monstro, mas este não sofreu nenhum ferimento.  
  
"Ai meu Deus! As cartas! Onde elas estão?!" Sakura estava desesperada enquanto passava a mão sobre a areia para ver se achava as cartas.  
  
"Está procurando por isto?" O garoto mostrou as cartas para Sakura que correu até ele e tocou em sua mão. "Muito obrigada, não sei como agradecer!" Ela pegou-as e deu aquele famoso sorriso para o garoto que corou: "N-não tem de que..."  
  
Sakura voltou para onde seus amigos estavam e disse que iria atacar o monstro.  
  
"Tome muito cuidado Sakura!" Shaoran alertou-a, estava preocupado pois aquela tempestade atingiu somente Sakura.  
  
"Pode deixar!" Ela virou-se e encarou o terrível monstro que parecia Ter um corpo de cobra e a cabeça de um leão: "Acabem com este monstro com seus poderes mágicos, Água, Areia!!!" As duas cartas envolveram o monstro que começou a gritar enquanto seu corpo desfazia-se. Sakura suspirou aliviada e foi comemorar a vitória com seus amigos.  
  
"Você esteve incrível Sakura!"  
  
"Ué, cadê aquele menino?" Sakura viu que o garoto não estava mais aonde havia salvo os quatro adolescentes.  
  
"Ele sumiu!" Murmurou Shaoran.  
  
"Vocês viram, ele soltava raios pelas mãos."  
  
"É mesmo! Você tem razão Tomoyo, provavelmente ele tem poderes mágico!" Eriol fez seu tridente voltar a verdadeira forma junto de Sakura e Shaoran.  
  
"O que eu não entende é o que um monstro como aquele estava fazendo aqui." Disse Sakura.  
  
"Com certeza sentiu nossa magia e veio nos atacar em forma de tempestade de areia."  
  
"Mas ele não viria de tão longe apenas para nos atacar. Provavelmente estava seguindo aquele garoto até encontrar-nos. Não acha que estou certo Shaoran?"  
  
Shaoran concordou com Eriol, virou-se para Sakura e Tomoyo preocupado perguntando se estava tudo bem. Elas disseram que sim mas estavam famintas.  
  
"Vamos continuar andando. Quem sabe não chegamos à vila Nashi?"  
  
E voltaram a caminhar pelo deserto quente e vazio com suas barrigas gritando de fome. 


End file.
